


逃离德黑兰.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	逃离德黑兰.

1  
他戴着兜帽穿过激流一般的人群的时候，被一枪杆子打到了后脑，像一只鹰因为气流紊乱在空中下坠了数百米。他弯下腰去，在地上的积水中看见了把黄昏剪接成了黑色的流云和流云下的伊斯兰圆顶教堂，期间一小群人尖叫着挤过他的身边，使他丢失了那个冷不丁给了他一下子的疯子的踪迹，即使这是在阿扎迪的自由之塔的注视下，所有人聚在一起喊一个重复的名字，在这革命中失手打了一个蓝眼睛的西方人，而不是刻意为之。

他骂了一声，话说出口才意识到这不是当地语言，一辆绿皮卡车已经开到了他面前，凑到鼻尖的轮毂上还带着三十英里之外的、德黑兰土路上的黄泥。绿色军装的革命卫队缓步拉开与他的距离，于是他用因为痛苦而眯起的蓝眼睛狂热地看着对方，希望兜帽下的黑色发鬓和胡茬能减轻自己的嫌疑。但车调整了一下方向，随后开走了，白色缠头和黑色面纱重新在他面前闭合。他被人踹了一脚并拉了起来，只得一边躲避众人的视线一边连连道歉，向着集市外围、人群游行的反方向溜走了。

香料市场里人满为患，构成一段艰难的路。摊主和端着枪的人坐在简易搭棚里，阴冷的黑色目光扫过他，地毯上摆满了芳香的木制品、手工艺品和形状优美的容器，金色长颈壶的壶口插着藏红花，但没有酒。浇铸的还有鸟兽瓶、刀戟剑和人面鸟身的摆件，一道写着字的布帘垂下来挡住了他们，又被掀开，有穿着长袍的人走出来招呼他。他不敢接茬，因为他的波斯语蹩脚得很——不像他那个绿眼睛的情人，在他出生之前就开船闯进了霍尔木兹海峡而且在这片高原上干了300年的肮脏勾当，乔装打扮再把12个伊玛目倒着讲一遍，就能抱着一本古兰经混进当地教士。

当然，他不会傻到再去细数柯克兰在世界尚未自由的时候干过的让伊朗人怨声载道的勾当，并且以此证明自己跟哥哥们蠢得一般了。Everything backfired，他玩脱了，尝到这么恶的恶果还是这个野心家的第一次，而且他还不得不挺直腰板承认自己被这个轰然倒塌的朋友欺负得够惨。他混迹在人群中，集市和住宅区的边界有最后几个卖项链和手链的摊点，霍梅尼像下面摆着蒙了尘的《列王记》和《哈菲兹诗集》，西式唱片机被打碎扔到地上，抬着黑色棺木的队伍经过集市出口时踢翻了它。他打了个寒颤，决定不再冒险，走前几天才摸出来的一条小土路回家，如果他在这个四处焚烧星条旗的国家有家可言的话。很快他就看见了火，在灰墙之间，但那是一辆小轿车在燃烧。

喧嚣声隐去之后这位先生进入了一派荒凉，恐怖气氛脚步一般跟随着他，盘旋在他的头顶久久不散。但当他看到那扇熟悉的铁门，和斜停在排水沟旁边的长形轿车的时候，他从沮丧中振作起来，脸上绽开了共情的笑容。他走进门廊，抬手敲门，同时把兜帽取了下来，黑色染剂下长出了金色发尾。像惯常的那样，一个男人垂着手在门外等待房屋里响起女人的脚步声——柯克兰为他开了门，探头向两边看了看，让他进来，再把门关上了。

“我差点被吊死在起重机上。”他说，一边给他的情人看后脑的淤伤。柯克兰在昏暗中抬头看他。

“你知道，برادر（brother）,你不该赌的。”

英国男人笑了一声，转过身去拿桌子上的烙饼。除此之外，餐盘里还摆着面包和干酪，水果包括石榴和葡萄，锃亮的餐具上映出天花板的金色吊灯和房间四壁黑红相间的壁纸，门楣很低，茶几在客厅正中央，所以客人们总是围成一圈盘膝而坐。但书架上的西洋棋和古典音乐唱片暴露了主人的身份。琼斯把棉衣挂在衣架上，眯着眼睛看穿着红色睡袍的柯克兰，后者的小臂上搭着一块波斯地毯，菱形花纹间的金线蛇一般地从舞蛇者手中滑出。

“你在哪里买的？”他说。

“集市。”

“你哪里来的钱？”他愤怒起来，想起自己在集市四处碰壁的样子，“看看你那不景气的样子，柯克兰。”

“挪用公款。”柯克兰用波斯语咕哝了一句什么，随后开始顶撞他。“哟，脾气大得很嘛，这位堂吉诃德今天冲出门巡视他自以为被石油公司拯救的伊斯兰人，看见他们冲进他心爱的威廉姆斯*家拆下美国国旗向上面吐口水，作何感想啊？——说真的，琼斯，你要是没见过这场面就把嘴闭上，跟我待在家，否则你迟早会像第七世纪的阿里一样被依经裁决，而我会用这块波斯地毯为你举办国葬。”

*指加拿大

“你要是真的想帮我，你就他妈做点实事出来，而不是天天躲在这里为我烙饼！”

柯克兰涨红了脸。他正在拿出一支水烟，从茶壶中倒水给他刚刚回家的特殊朋友喝，听罢把水烟摔了回去。但当他掏出手绢擦拭那些流到腿上的水时，气氛变了。英国男人不再生气，脸上甚至有了暧昧的笑容。他站起身来的时候水顺着腿缝蜿蜒向下，滴到了地上，模拟着充满情佻的时间的流逝。

“那么，在这样一个我没有立足之处的地方……”他咬了一下下唇，表示他正在并乐于陷入沉思，“我能为您做什么呢，我的大英雄？”

他提起睡袍的肩部抖了抖，腰带散开了一半，像在丢弃一些黏在身上的疑虑。于是他转身去客厅尽头的橱柜中拿私藏酒，一些陈年旧事引起了欢愉，这个男人仿佛想起了一个让他输光家产的赌约，和历尽苦难的身体中瞬间爆发的爱。琼斯心领神会地笑了，双手摊平在沙发上看着对方踮着脚尖从酒瓶中倒出金色威士忌，后者正用指尖绕着杯沿转圈，随后把手指放在了舌尖。

“巴列维*的遗迹，”他叹息着说，柯克兰轻声笑了。Things are getting intense now and they are running out of alcohol. 但当下还有很多事情可以做。“为我腾个位置出来吧，亲爱的。”柯克兰抹了一下大腿内侧，水烟的蒸汽在他的皮肤上冷凝了。“你总是让我感到局促不安。”

“这里没有你的位置。”琼斯靠到墙上，把腿也捞上了沙发。“巴列维是我们两个人的失败，但没有人会再记得你了。当然，你可以坐到我身上来。”

柯克兰把酒递给了他。然后他捞起睡袍跨到了对方的腿上，两个人开始脱离现实进入半梦不醒的状态。琼斯闻到的性、烟草和麝香混合的味道让他想起了香料市场里的东方线香，包装袋上画着飞毯上的带圆顶帽的男人，他惊叹于对方丰富的、好像永远也品尝不完的韵味。他用手揉搓着柯克兰的腰，后者拽着他的领子，迫使他低下头亲吻自己，轻轻扭动着腰蹭他的胯部。当他们喘着气从第一个亲吻中分离，开始构思怎样真刀真枪地“做点实事”的时候，一声枪响打碎了他们没拉窗帘的玻璃。琼斯完全没有反应过来，他正在变换姿势，手臂撑在柯克兰上方，思考着怎样士绅阶级地把那身一碰就会掉的睡袍扯到一边去。柯克兰尖叫一声，动作粗鲁地推开了他，在他滚下沙发的时候同时也失去平衡扑到了他身上，双腿分开跪在他的腰侧。

“要不是因为我们没拉窗帘被文化部的找上门，就是你他妈的被人跟踪了一路，”绿眼睛的男人向地上啐了一口，一分钟之前他还把很多唾沫留在了琼斯的嘴里，“你这狗杂种，起来找枪！”

他一个翻滚从美国男人身上下来，从茶几底下拖出一把挂着子弹带的冲锋枪。这时第二波子弹从没有玻璃的窗户射进来，贴着他光裸的皮肤飞过。琼斯手忙脚乱地爬起来冲进卧室，找了半天找出一把手枪再返回客厅营救他的柯克兰的时候，脚步声已经传到了门廊上，至少有七八个人在门外吼叫，门开始大力颤动。柯克兰已经用扶手椅堵住了窗户以免有人扔烟雾弹或者其他东西，扭头向他喊着，绿眼睛里闪着戏谑的光：“你完蛋了，美利坚，52个人质大概是招供了你和你6个国民的藏身之处，革命军包围了这个你买来偷情的小房子来把你抓进大牢。”

“这跟你一点关系都没有，你是我的管家，一个只管烙饼和买地毯的英籍伊朗人，现在把枪放下拿上护照给我到里面那屋去，听见了吗？”他吼道。

“已经准备好为了保护我搭上一条命了吗？”英国蹲伏下来做成待令的姿势，美国伸手拽他的衣角，却又因为一声带着火光的巨响不得不缩回头。窗外天光被撕碎一角，倾斜而下的红棕色夜幕上嵌着寺庙穹顶的影子，正随着革命的震动而不断延展得更为深刻，融入到横贯千年苦难的什叶信仰中去。美国尝试着缓步拉近他们之间的距离，他的情人把手扣在扳机上，在门被破开的一刻跳起来，火药打碎了金色吊灯的灯泡，熠熠生辉的碎片和闪粉星辰一般在他眼前落下，浸入他刚刚没有喝完的酒和酒里的经文了。

我辈是酒樽中的泡沫，  
永恒的酾客彼将斟了又斟。  
——《鲁拜集》

而此时此刻，他在那双饱含感情并为此燃烧起来的绿眼睛里看见了什么呢？他大概是看见了波斯湾涌动不歇的黑黄金，和阿拉伯海域满缀灯火的兰舟吧。


End file.
